


Heavenly Threshold

by Blue_hare



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Lies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prostitution, Secrets, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_hare/pseuds/Blue_hare
Summary: Inspired by this prompt on Twitter I saw by @ryuichirou_art.If Levi never awakened his Ackerman powers and stayed Underground as a prostitute.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. Enjoy.

The air is heavy with the smell of salt and sweat and sex.

The scent of linden barely penetrating through the fog.

Erwin thrusts three...four more times before he feels that familiar tightness around him, those small and bony heels digging into his back, drawing him closer and immobilizing him so that he cannot withdraw as he comes undone.

Not that he would want to or would ever do so.

Not when the lithe body below him, shakes and shivers so beautifully as he too reaches his own climax.

He circles his hips to further encourage the sensation and loves the low groan next to his ear - the way those sharp and dainty nails dig into the skin on his shoulders. What’s one more scar added to the countless others he already has accumulated?

He turns his face and without even looking, knows exactly that his lips will meet his. They kiss languidly with lazy content movements of lips and tongue. He feels himself grin into the kiss and then, as always, that sharp and unforgiving heel digs deeper into his back.

“Get off me, asshole.”

And Erwin does but not before ceasing that small face and stealing one last kiss.

“Fucker.”

Erwin merely grins once more, rolling away carefully, watching that face for any signs of discomfort. He always feels that he is too rough on him despite the fact that it is often _he_ that urges and goads in that deep breathy voice. _“Harder”._

When he spots none but the fading bruises on his neck and torso (and he still finds it odd that he is allowed to make and leave those when there are others who will see them), he retrieves the towel and bowl of water on the small side table. It’s a ritual for them. He squeezes the excess water and gently runs the towel over his pale skin.

Erwin makes sure to be quick for he complains otherwise. He gets cold so easily.

He can feel those cool grey eyes on him as he wipes between his legs. He wonders what he thinks of him…? It’s something he can't help but ponder, even after so long… Is six months considered long? For this...arrangement between them?

The last thing he does is to hold that thin ankle and kiss the smooth bony protuberance. He receives a swift kick in the middle of his forehead for that.

“Too slow old man.”

And, as he watches him grasp a corner of the sheets and roll himself into a cocoon, he can’t help but notice the shell of his ear colored a bright cherry red.

He feels a swift fluttery pang in his chest.

Erwin rubs the spot over his heart with his fist in an effort to dispel that feeling away, thankful that he’s no longer the recipient of those silver eyes.

“Don’t forget to wash the towel and toss the water out.” That cocooned figure supplies.

“I won’t.” He never does.

He steps away again and retreats to the small room that serves as a bathroom. It’s small and cramped so that with his height and great figure, he has to dodge the ceiling by hunching forward, but it’s clean. Everything always is. It's just as _he_ likes it. He takes the time to clean himself up before doing as he’s told. The broken piece of mirror glass is at his chest but he doesn’t need to look at his reflection. He knows just how he looks; well fucked and satisfied, the same as any other paying customer. As any other “pig” as he’s often reminded.

It repulses him but he can't help coming back again and again.

He returns to that small bedroom picking up and dressing with each tossed clothing item. They had been rushing this time. Everything is so routine and mechanical it reminds of the military. He frowns not wanting _this _to feel the same way. It’s differen--- He cuts himself off, pausing on the buttons of his shirt.__

He can't think _this_ different… Has to remind himself of the rules of their arrangement. Has to remind himself of just who _they_ are.

Erwin places the pouch of coins on the drawer. On his way out, he wonders whether he ought to say goodbye when that cocoon seems so still and quiet. Likely asleep after their vigorous activities. Still, he purposely takes his time getting his boots back on just before he reaches for the door.

“I’ll see you next time, Smith.”

He never asks it as a question but… Erwin likes to think that it means he wants him to come back. That he’s one such customer.

“Till the next time. Take care.”

Erwin opens the door and steps out into the Underground city. It’s late and likely dangerous for anyone not armed. But he is. He withdraws the weapon hidden on his person and stares at it. He sighs thinking that he should really put a stop to _this_ but he can’t.

He clenches his right hand and then stares at the scar on his palm.

He got that scar six months ago. The very same day this whole arrangement started. The same day he met the Underground male prostitute he, a few moments ago, had been avidly and thoroughly fucking. It doesn't seem like it's been six months at all. Not when he can remember it as if it were yesterday, the answer that he got when he asked for a name.

“Levi. Just Levi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> six months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I wrote the porn, the smut, the lemon...(o.o) It might not be good...

_Six months ago..._

His hands are very small compared to his. And pale.

He could trace the cerulean veins winding in and around his pulse point with the pad of his pointer finger.

He presses a clean white cloth, blotting at the blood. It’s a deep cut and so he knows it will need to be stitched.

“I don’t have anything to numb the pain.”

“What?”

He’d drifted off.

“For when I stitch it.” He raises a dark thin brow.

“Oh. It’s not necessary. I’ve had worse.”

He stares with a disbelieving look at him. Erwin assures him he won’t be needing analgesics. He gets a shrug back and he watches as he crosses to what must be the bathroom and comes back with a small tin box.

He cleans the wound and frankly, Erwin finds him to be quite methodical about the whole business, reminding him of the medics who’ve stitched him up before. Erwin hardly flinches as the alcohol was used to clean the cut or when he began to close the cut with the needle and thread. His stitches are neat and straight, rivaling those of professionals. He finishes up by carefully bandaging his right hand and then gathering his materials.

While he does that, Erwin flexes his hand. It’s perfectly wrapped. Not too tight, not too loose.

It’s strange how he had never been cut or injured there before. Not by snagged wires or broken pieces off of the twin blades used to cut down titans. The only discerning characteristics are the calluses on his fingers from the constant practice of pen to paper and blisters formed by the continued grip of the blades handles. To think that today of all days he’d finally acquire an injury deep enough to warrant a scar…

“Strange…” He mumbles.

“What is?”

He startles looking up. His breath gets caught in his throat. Breathlessly as he stares, blue eyes wide, at the near naked figure on the threshold of the bedroom and bathroom door.

“You said you were _curious._ ” and Erwin can detect a hint of mischievousness in those pale silver eyes.

He watches with hooded eyes as that small slip of boy(?), a man(?), he cannot tell, walks towards him. His mind has gone blank and for the first time he wonders how it was that he ended up here? In a male prostitute's quarters, in the Underground, with an injury inflicted by that very person.

He steps between his spread legs and for a moment Erwin thinks he looks unsure _hesitant_ before he places those small hands on his broad shoulders. They’re so close, he can smell him.

It’s a good scent.

One that has him leaning closer to catch more of it.

“You didn’t answer.”

The bed sits low to the ground so that Erwin has to look up at him. His eyes are intense, a sort of bright shadowed darkness that could be lust or desire. Erwin’s voice comes out low.

“I am. I’m _curious."_

It takes just that for Levi to push on his shoulders. He falls back and Levi straddles him, a devilish sort of smile on his face. And then he grinds down on Erwin.

He groans, hands immediately finding his waist and running down to Levi’s thighs to squeeze, as there’s more pressure applied to his lap by those ample hips.

He then finds his hands suddenly seized and he looks up on, in surprise at Levi.

“You can't touch me. You’re injured.” He says.

“Tha---”

“I’ll do everything.” another slow grind. “It was my fault after all.” Erwin bucks up in time for the next one.

Levi squeezes around his wrists tighter and it surprises him the strength behind that action.

“Do you understand?”

His voice is so low and sultry that Erwin can do nothing but nod back.

“Good.” And he’s rewarded with another slow, hard grind. Soon Levi has let go of his wrists and has taken to unbuttoning his shirt and trousers. He finishes pulling his shirt tails from his trousers and then sits back and looks appraisingly at Erwin. He starts a slow path from the exposed vee of his thighs to his hard and taut abs, to his collarbone and then to Erwin’s face. It might have been the pounding rush of blood that made Erwin hear wrong, but, he’s almost positive, he hears Levi whisper.

_“What a man.”_ as he trailed his fingers down the mid-line of his abdomen to his throbbing erection.

He can't help closing his eyes this time and his hands are once again on Levi’s thighs but he doesn’t say anything. Merely continues to squeeze and pump his hand up and down.

He says nothing as Erwin tugs on the shirt he had on, the only article of clothing he wore, off. Nothing as Erwin reaches with his left hand to his hips and to the mid-line of his ass. It's wet and slippery in between. _Oily._

“You..?”

“Thought ahead but…” and he looks away embarrassed, perhaps angry. “I’ll probably need more preparation.”

He feels some unexpected pride at that and further prepares Levi.

As they progress, Erwin finds Levi getting looser and looser, in more sense than that.

He begins to curse and to dig his nails on his shoulder with each pump of his fingers. His erection is forgotten but he finds that he doesn’t mind. Not when he can observe Levi and the ways his eyebrows pinch together, the way he bites his lips. Maybe to keep himself from cursing, and yet, those curses find their way out anyway. He likes, in particular, the way his hips move and how that begins a cascade on the muscles and tendons throughout his torso. Because despite Levi being smaller and slimmer than Erwin, he has muscles and Erwin…

Erwin finds that he likes that, _alot._ More so than he thought possible.

“Shit. Fuck.”

A particular spot has Levi panting and grinding down on Erwin’s fingers rhythmically.

“Shit. That’s enough fucker.” He’s panting. The insult has Erwin let out a stifled and unexpected laugh.

Levi swats at his chest and mutters, “Arrogant bastard.”

He rises so that Erwin’s fingers slide out easily. Proof that he's stretched enough. He reaches behind him and lines himself up with Erwin.

The atmosphere changes then. It’s like they’re at the edge of a precipice. And the drop is far and long.

Levi looks down at him, bottom lip between his teeth, before uttering. “This time follow my orders and don't move!”

And he sinks down in one fell swoop.

They both close their eyes, groaning at the tight sensation.

“Fuck.”

Levi curses some more as he gets used to the sensation while Erwin grips the sheets with his hands. For the first time he focuses on the throbbing pain of his hand instead of the throbbing tight pleasure that is Levi. As their breathing soon settles, he feels Levi loosening some before he splays his hands on Erwins abdomen and pushes down as he lifts up his hips. The pleasure they feel as he comes sliding down again makes them both groan. Makes Erwin find Levi’s thighs again and squeeze with each subsequent repetition of up and down.

It’s not long before Erwin is meeting each one of Levi’s descents with powerful, sharp thrusts. The grip of his fingers might be too harsh on Levi but he doesn't seem to notice or care just like Erwin doesn’t notice the pressure with which he is using on his abdomen to propel his movements.

The slap of their skin, the harsh breaths, and the thumping of the bed frame are background noise. Especially when, on a one, well aimed thrust, Levi yelps and then collapses on Erwin's chest.

“Fuck. Fuc..cking shit!”

For a moment Erwin panics, thinking he’s injured him. But then, there are hands holding onto his face and angry tear-filled eyes boring into him.

“I didn’t say you could stop, Blondie.” he hisses.

His appearance sears itself into Erwin’s memory as he does as he’s ordered to.

He grips Levi’s hips, holding them in place as he pistons up furiously.

Levi melts completely on his chest, too taken by the pleasure Erwin is giving him to curse properly. He just groans and moans, on occasion whimpering. His small hands wrap around his arm and those sharp nails dig half moons on his biceps as he tries to hold on. Levi is first to climax, the combined slide between their abdomens and Erwin's sharp thrusts pushing him to release. Erwin stutters to his own release immediately after.

They catch their breath together. Levi still stretched on Erwin's chest, rising with each one of his deep breaths.

“Are you okay?” He pants, roving his left hand up and down Levi’s sweat slicked back, when he doesn’t seem keen on moving off.

“Disgusting. Fuck that’s gross.” He hears Levi whisper hoarsely, breath hot and humid on his chest. “Fuck you, Blondie. I can’t fucking move.. Even if I want to desperately. Shit, spunk is gross.”

Erwin stares dumbfounded at the sweat slicked head of messy ink-black hair. His chest rumbles with laughter.

“Fuck you asshole.” and Levi finds the strength to pinch Erwin’s nipple. Except that that has the immediate consequence of making him jump unexpectedly, which just leads to him jostling Levi down there with his softened cock.

“Shit! Don’t. Move!”

“You pinched me!”

“Shut up!” Levi groans. He curses again and it’s then that Erwin makes the executive decision to gather Levi to him and flip them over.

Levi gasps at the sudden motion and then groans at the sensation where he is still sensitive and they are still connected.

“I’m going to move now.” Erwin warns before doing so slowly. Both of them groaning as they separate. Erwin lifts himself up, the air feeling cool on his skin. His right arm is beneath Levi’s head and he stares down at him despite Levi’s forearm blocking the view to his face. He is biting his lower lip again.

“Stop staring and get something to clean me up with, shithead.”

Erwin grins, carefully removing his arm from beneath Levi’s head before going off to the bathroom. His legs feel weaker than usual and the lightheadedness is likely what contributes to him smacking his forehead on the top of the doorway.

“Idiot!” he hears behind him followed by an inelegant snort.

Sometime between him running the damp towel along Levi’s stomach and then between his legs they make an agreement about this...

“It’s a good deal you know, this arrangement. I can't get pregnant which is a benefit to you. As for me, I get paid up front and I get to pick with whom I do this shit with. We both don’t have to deal with a middle man who'd just scam you and keep most of _my_ earnings for himself.”

Erwin is quiet…running the pad of his thumb around Levi’s knee.

“That does sound like quite the business proposition.”

“Tch, if you're not interested just say so.” Levi yanks the covers over himself, shrugging away Erwin’s hand. “There’s plenty of pigs out there for me to pick from.”

There’s a gleam of metal from where Levi yanked the covers away. The gleam from the sharp edge of a hidden knife. Levi follows Erwin’s gaze when he doesn’t say anything back and snatches the knife, before standing up in bed and leaning over Erwin. The knife’s edge pointed at his throat.

“If I’d wanted to kill you, you’d be dead.” He lets the knives' sharpened edge caress the soft skin of his throat. Erwin does nothing but stare back, unafraid.

It irks Levi.

“Can’t be too careful. You could have been a psycho for all I know.”

Erwin leans into the knife. Watches the way Levi’s eyes widen and then falter. He means to draw back but Erwin grips his hand in place.

“And yet you were the one to bring me here.”

“Shit, you are crazy.” Levi lets out a strangely becoming smirk. “But then again maybe, so am I, Blondie.”

He lets him draw back and watches him plop gracefully on the bed, the sheets billowing behind him like a pair of wings, the knife still in hand.

“I told you my name is, Erwin.”

“Well, _Erwin,”_ He calls mockingly, attempting to hide a grimace that Erwin sees anyway. “Your name is old and boring. It’s a perfect fit.”

Erwin says nothing back, he’s heard that before. When he was younger. Instead he gathers everything and heads to the bathroom again. On his way Levi calls out.

“By the way you gonna but that giant limb you call a cock away. It's pissing me off and I might just use this here knife of mine.”

Erwin looks down and indeed he's exposed. Quite indecently at that.

In the bathroom he cleans himself up and puts his limb away. He fixes his hair and shirt and washes his face. The small room he is in is clean and tidy and so he makes sure to leave everything the way he found it.

He finds Levi on the bed wrapped up in an extra blanket. The knife is on the bedside table. Erwin sets a glass of water next to it.

“I don’t mind this arrangement.” He says taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “But I don't have a set schedule so I wouldn't know how to even arrange this.”

“Don’t be daft, of course I’m not gonna fuck you every single day. I'm not your wife.”

“What I mean,” Erwin turns around and finds one of Levi’s hands through the blanket and sheet. “Is that I’m part of the Scouting Legion. So I can’t promise any sort of notice of when or _if_ I come back.”

Levi tenses below him. He turns his face so that he’s looking at him. Eyes indecipherable.

“So you're not only a psycho but a suicidal one at that.”

“Yes.”

Levi harrumphs before turning his gaze to the ceiling.

“That’s even better, then. I won't have to kill you myself when you turn psycho on me or I get bored.”

_Or if you get bored. Just like every other pig._

Erwin leaves behind a purse full of coins on top of the drawer.

He comes back at the end of the month and every other month after.

They don’t kiss that time or the second and not even the third, Erwin realizes as he lounges back on Levi's bed. But because they’ve done so every time after, it feels like they have since the beginning.

“You’re quiet.”

The bed dips on his side. Levi is nude and for once, not immediately burying himself beneath the sheets. Perhaps because he’s skin is still a faint pink with a sheen of sweat or maybe that’s just the light of the burning candle.

Erwin stares openly at his body. He knows it so well but he still finds it captivating. Especially the way the shadows outline his lithe muscles.

“You say I talk too much.”

“You do.”

They settle in a beat of silence until Erwin casually mentions, looking at Levi a development.

“By the way, I’m a Commander now.”

But Levi remains indifferent and Erwin isn't sure what he was expecting.

“Oh, congratulations. Should I call you, _Commander Erwin Smith,_ when we fuck from now on?”

It’s such an unexpected reply and questions that Erwin’s dark thoughts vanish momentarily. He lets out a “pfft” and clenches his still bruised stomach. Levi doesn’t know yet how he got it. He’s come back to see him with healing bruises after expeditions and once, after an attempted assassin stabbed him. He blamed that on a training accident. Levi had looked unconvinced but didn’t say anything.

Perhaps if his new found rank and promotion had not come the way his had he might have made some stupid shitty jokes but he can’t…

“Haha,” even his laughter sounds fake to him. “Only if you want to.”

Besides him Levi grips the sheets tightly but grins nonetheless.

They’re at it again minutes later. A congratulatory fuck, Levi had said as he climbed over Erwin and straddled him. It’s reminiscent of the first time they fucked.

This time it’s Levi that pauses, eyes wide. Sweat slipping into his eyes and stinging.

“What…?” he whispers.

Erwin pulls him down on his chest as he repeats softly, almost with disbelief.

“Wall Maria was breached a week ago. The titans overwhelmed us completely. We lost all of Maria’s territory.”

And Levi understands why Erwin was so quiet, why he’s still so bruised. Why he looks exhausted with deep purple under-eye bags.

Levi now understands what it means that he had been made Commander. He wonders if the old one is dead? He shudders, he doesn’t wanna know the answer to that.

Erwin runs his hands on his back as if to soothe him and then Levi abruptly stands back up and grounds his hips down hard.

He stares down at Erwin and for a moment he appears to be some wrathful angel atop of him. His eyes gleaming in the dim light.

“But you’ll defeat them, right? You’re the Commander now. There’s a reason they choose you.” and he sounds so _sure._ "Commander Erwin Smith, you’ll take back that territory, right? You’ll defeat them.”

Levi’s words feel like demands, like orders. One’s he cannot disobey. And so Erwin sits up, because it doesn’t feel right to do so while he’s sprawled on his back.

He steadies Levi on his lap.

The salute is second nature but it _feels_ different this time. Feels more real, more _true_ than when he swore in front of the King.

He thumps his right fist hard over his heart, the one that still bears Levi’s scar and makes an oath to this _prostitute_ that feels more like some divine King than the one that sits on the throne.

“I swear.”

They hold each other's gazes and then Levi moves to wrap his arms around him. He yanks hard on Erwin to draw him in for a fierce kiss. Their movements are rough, their lips, fingers, teeth and thrusts unforgiving. Desperate. So desperate.

When they come it's with their mouths wide open. Their breaths cycling that same heated air in between them. They don't let go of each other. Nor for the two other rounds they go immediately after.

Afterwards, when they part, they wonder at the lies they’ve both told.

They wonder just how much longer this arrangement will and can last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...was it okay...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is doing well these past few months and I hoped you likes this short work. Getting and easing myself back into writing.


End file.
